The Next Generation part 2
by Purple Draco
Summary: The B-day party continues, and Clara makes a huge birthday decision.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the world they live in, but I do own originals that I come up with. This is my first HP fanfic, so leave good comments please. I'm not that good of a writer…so any good feedback is awesome!  
  
The street corners of London were quiet, as it was the dead of night. On a corner, standing in a shadow, stood a shadowed man. His green eyes would stare up at the stars. The wind would blow softly and his untidy hair would fly about. Slowly he would turn to walk down the street. An old broomstick was in his hand; he would place himself upon it and take off into the air. He was to visit that place again, that place that was assumed was his home, though in truth it was not. It was a wonderful feeling, flying through the air, dodging clouds and flying beside birds. It took him only an hour to arrive at number four privet drive. He landed on the nicely cut lawn, making sure no one was looking. He would walk up to the door and gave a deep breath. Gathering up all his courage he would then proceed to knock. The door would open, and there stood a woman who had signs of gray in her hair. Her nose was pointy like and she was quite thin. Looking the man up and down, she blinked a bit. "Harry…what are you doing here? You…you…" Harry grimaced a bit. "Are a bit late I know…but I was enjoying the night air." Aunt Petunia had not changed much, she was grief stricken a little, but that is because her husband only died a few months ago. It seemed that his anger was the death of him. Harry wanted to reach out and give Aunt Petunia some comfort, but he knew better.   
  
He would then step inside, hanging his muggle coat on the coat rack. There was a bit of a party going on, Dudley, his cousin, was throwing a birthday party for his now 11 year-old daughter. Harry knew that when she was born, when he had locked eyes with the baby, he knew that one day she would know about the magical world he was from. He rubbed his lightning bolt scar out of habit, fixed his tie, and then walked into the room. After a few months Uncle Vernon had passed away, the Dursleys were a bit more accepting of him. They were, however, still weary of him because of his…magic. He walked up to Dudley and nodded his head. "Hello there cousin," The big man would blink and look to Harry, a bit in shock. "H..H…Harry…what are you doing here?" Dudley was now grown-up, and able to walk in his father's footsteps with the drilling company. He was also a well known boxing champ now. Harry would look to him and then look to the girl standing next to him. She had brown hair, with bright green eyes, much like Harrys. She wore a pretty silver dress, strapless, with slits that went to her knees. "U…u…Uncle Harry?" Harry smiled; she was the only one who ever really liked him. Though, her parents told her he was bad news, a drunk, or some other bizarre story that was far from the truth.   
  
"Hello there Clara….Happy birthday…it may not be much but…" Harry would reach into his pocket and take out a mirror, it had golden weavings on the outside, and the handle was in silver. It was a bit of a looking glass, but Harry would not tell her that. It was for fear of her father taking it away from her. Her face would light up. Her father would walk over, and look cautiously at Harry, then back at the mirror. "Don't worry Duddley, it won't explode on her or anything…I would never give my niece something dangerous…." At that moment, an owl would fly in, Petunia would screech, Duddley would duck, and the guests would run for cover. The owl would drop a letter into Clara's hands. On the back it had a seal with an "H" around it. The owl would fly out the window again, Clara would turn it over. It said, "To Clara Dursley at Number four Privet Drive, front room."  
  
Duddley would stand up, and Harry was already at her side..looking at the letter. Clara began to open it before her father had gotten hold of it. Harry was looking at her, astonished somewhat. It was a hog warts letter. It informed that Clara would be attending Hogwarts this year. Harry just smiled, Duddley pulled the letter out of her hand, Aunt Petunia would saunter over. "How…can this be?" He then looked to Harry, waiting for an explanation. "Let us not..umm" Harry looked to Aunt Petunia, then to Duddley. "Spoil the rest of the party…." Harry ignored the confused look that Clara was giving him.   
  
Well that was chapter 1 ladies and gentlemen…want me to continue or not? I want to take this all the way…gives me something to do with my summer… 


	2. Chapter 2 of The next generation

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP world, or any of the characters that J.K. Rowling came up with, but I do own original characters that I myself made up. Here's chapter 2 ladies and gentlemen!  
  
The party would slowly start up again, it took an hour for everyone to recover from shock. Clara actually going to Hogwarts, Harry would be smiling the whole entire time. He remembered when he first went there, a scared little first year. He had excitement in his heart for once. He had tried ducking every single time Clara walked up to him. He was dodging questions about the letter she had received. Aunt Petunia was sitting in one of the many chairs, sleeping a bit. Dudley was trying to keep a bit of face, though he had terror in his eyes. Harry remembered what had happened to Dudley when Harry got his first letter from Hogwarts. Hagrid, the gamekeeper, had given Dudley a pig tail. So Harry could not really blame him for that.  
  
He looked at the clock and saw that it was time for opening presents. Aunt Petunia was prodded awake by her son.   
  
"Mother, time to watch Clara open up her presents."   
  
Petunia would nod and slowly stand up. All of the guests would follow her into the kitchen, where a huge pile of presents were seen. Harry would be left behind in the front room, he was looking out the window, a smile on his face. He could imagine Uncle Vernon's face getting all red and swollen with anger. Then Harry noticed that someone was standing next to him. He raised his brow slightly at Clara.   
  
"You are suppose to be opening presents at the moment my dear niece."   
  
"I know, I slipped away because my dad was doing a toast, and I don't have much time before he realizes that I am gone."  
  
Harry smiled, and he tried straightening out his untidy hair. It only got worse the more he tried. Looking down at Clara, he would put a hand on her shoulder and push her back into the dining room. She would begin to open her mouth to protest. Then her father locked eyes with her. Sheepishly she walked to end of the table where all of the presents were. Growing up Clara was always being spoiled with presents, always was sent to the best schools in England. Though, it never made her happy, she knew there were more things out there. Every time she looked at a black cat, she would follow it. Every time she saw a broomstick, she wanted to hop on and fly it. There were parts of her life that she believed were missing, parts that even she did not know about.  
  
"Blow out the candles sweetie." Petunia was standing next to her, along with her father and mother. Harry was in the back, where he felt most comfortable.   
  
Clara looked and saw that the lights in the room were out, candles were lit on a big square cake. Everyone was starring at her, except for her Uncle Harry. She closed her eyes tightly and wished with all of her heart that Harry would tell her about this strange Hogwarts letter she had received. Just as she was about to blow out the candles, another two owls arrived. Everyone once more would duck as the two swept in. One was a small owl, it dropped the package right into the big cake. The other was a pretty black owl who place a big package on the side of the messy cake. Both would then land on Harry's shoulder.   
  
"Pig?" Harry had asked the small owl it's name, and it hooted gleefully.  
  
The other owl belonged to a local owl post office. Harry knew that it was from Hermione. Her and Ron had decided to marry each other for some odd reason. It was a wonderful wedding, the best Harry had ever been to. In fact, he helped pay for some of it. Mrs. Weasley made sure he was invited. All of the guests were now looking at him, perplexed looks on their faces. It was time for him to leave, he was only there to give his congratulations anyway. As he left the room the two owls would fly out the way they came in. Harry would go to grab his coat and his broomstick.  
  
Suddenly a big hand would grip his shoulder. Immediately he would place a hand in his pocket where his wand resided. Slowly he would turn and see his cousin's face, slightly flushed from anger. It reminded Harry of all those times that Uncle Vernon yelled at him.   
  
"Yes Dudley?"  
  
He glared at Harry for a moment, like it was his fault for ruining the party.  
  
"You…are…not…going..anywhere…."  
  
Dudley's grip would tighten, Harry could tell that he was frighten. Then Clara came storming up to her highly tempered father. "Leave Uncle Harry alone Dad, it wasn't his fault that the cake was ruined, it was that ruddy owl!"  
  
Harry gave a bit of a smile to his niece. He thought he would show up, considering it was only family in the room. Slowly he would turn around, and whip out his wand. He was using his reflexes he used when dueling with certain individuals. The wand was pointed at Dudley, he wondered how Clara would take this situation.   
  
Clara was summoning up all of her courage, with her own reflexes she would grab Harry's wrist gently.   
  
"Please Uncle Harry..put that, that…wand away." Harry blinked and would do so. She gave a great sigh and looked at her dad. He was now petrified of Harry. Clara wondered if this is why she was told all sorts of bad things about her Uncle Harry. Were her dad and mom scared of him because he could do things they had never seen before? She would turn towards her mom, her grandma, and finally her dad.   
  
"Dad..I am going upstairs and packing my suitcase, I am going to live with Uncle Harry for the rest of the summer, and don't you dare stop me..neither of you!"  
  
Dudley was too terrified to stop his own daughter, Harry would blink and look into her eyes. "Clara..you…"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, thought real hard. There was only two weeks left until the train for Hogwarts left. In that time Harry could explain to his niece everything. He sighed, he did have to show her Diagon Alley anyway. Considering the Dursley's never knew where it was located. Yes Harry was going to have to show her.   
  
"Only if it is alright with your mum and dad first."  
  
Clara would smile sweetly, looking to her dad. He would stand and nod, then she looked to her mom. Her mom smiled. "Only if you want to Clara dear."  
  
That settles that ,Clara thought. She would then go upstairs and begin to pack her suitcase.  
  
Alright! Chapter 2 already in the mix! A bit of inside info for you all, the reason I named Harry's niece is because Clara was the name of the girl in the nutcracker, her uncle had given her the nutcracker for Christmas..so in a way Harry is giving her the greatest gift of all! This chapter was a bit longer, but I didn't want to stretch really. 


End file.
